


2:26 AM

by orphan_account



Category: DCU
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2020-05-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:21:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 24
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24404971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: ''A snake bite for a snake,'' Amos said to a territorial creature.





	2:26 AM

I never created Superman TAS.

''A snake bite for a snake,'' Amos said to a territorial creature after the latter was bitten.

THE END


End file.
